


not that much of a fuck up now

by orphan_account



Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age II
Genre: Canon Divergent, Gen, aka i hate how bioware writes hawke and carver, hawke siblings but written like how they deserve, i cry over hawke and carver every damn day, its my city now, what if bioware didn’t suck? haha jk... unless?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-17
Updated: 2019-12-17
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:48:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21839251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: basically me saying fuck bioware and rewriting what happened after leandra died because i hate gamlen and hawke should’ve been the one to tell carver she was dead and i went hamand jic don’t interact if ur an incest liking freak xoxo
Kudos: 3





	not that much of a fuck up now

“- If you were better maybe you would’ve saved her!” Gamlen said. “First Bethany, now Leandra. Next we know you’re going to fuck up with saving Carver if he’s ever in danger.“ 

Hawke just stared at his uncle as he was lecturing on and on, his expression stone cold. When Gamlen seemed like he was done talking, Hawke spoke. “Are you finished? Because if you are I’m going to go inform Carver of what happened. He deserves to know and I’m the best to tell him.” He stood up from his spot on the chair and began walking to the doorframe as he talked. “I was there, after all.”

Gamlen stood in front of Hawke as he tried to walk past. “I’ll be the one to tell him. You think he’d want to speak with someone who can’t save his own mo-“ 

Hawke grabbed him by the collar of his shirt hard and Gamlen froze in place, his expression shifting from anger to fear. 

“I’m going to talk to him. If you have a problem we can fight it out, but just remember I’ve faced horrors you’d never even be able to dream of seeing.” Each word was a dagger on his toungue hitting Gamlen directly in the throat. “You’re lucky I’m not beating you to a pulp right now. I know the only reason you haven’t turned me in to the Templars for some extra cash was my mother, but now I want you to know you won’t because I’m telling you to.” 

He tightened his grip. “I’d kill each Templar that came for me, then I’d go after you. Family or not, you’re scum and you only give a shit about money. Family is more than just blood relations, and people who treat me like the sewage in Darktown aren’t family.” He then shoved Gamlen away, hitting the floor with a thud. 

“Now if you excuse me, I’m going to go tell Carver.” Hawke now continues to walk past where Gamlen sat. “I expect you to be out of here by the time I get back or you won’t have to report me to the Templars to see what I’ll do to you.”

And with that, Garrett walked out of the house, not even bothering to put his armor back on. The only things with him were his staff and his dagger. Normal people didn’t know him enough to say anything and criminals knew well enough not to start things or you’d end up dead, especially with the mood Hawke was in after having to deal with his deadbeat uncle. He could murder someone in a second without a care and anyone a mile away could tell. 

It was a little dangerous for an apostate- let alone a blood mage apostate- who almost any Templar was familiar with and hated to wander the street alone, but Garrett didn’t really care right now. It wasn’t a far walk from the estate to where the Templars stayed, but Garrett wouldn’t care if he had to commit a little murder to continue his trip there.

It was night, the moon bright in the sky. It reminded him of an eye watching him- his every move- and silently deciding whether Hawke was worthy of anything or a man who deserves to be condemned to nothing and having no one. It made him uncomfortable. It sent shivers down his spine and the cold night air didn’t help. 

He rolled down his sleeves and stuck his hands in his pockets as he felt another breeze blow by, mumbling to himself “Maker I know you probably aren’t too fond of me right now but must you make it so cold? I’m just walking somewhere ten minutes away.”

He didn’t even believe in the Maker, but even though he loved complaining to himself it was a little fun acting like someone was listening. It was something to make him laugh a little after having his mother die in his arms. Rightfully that dampened his mood quite a bit. 

When he finally arrived he ignored the two guards questioning why he was here. Everyone here knew who he was, so he was able to stroll into Meredith’s office without anyone else asking him anything. 

She was still there and working on paperwork. She was just as dedicated to wanting to make this town good as much as Hawke was, it was their only common ground. 

She looked up from her work. “Why’re you here? Shouldn’t you be doing illegal things that I can arrest you for?” She asked, giving a quiet laugh at her own dig at him. 

Garret crossed his arms and sighed. “Funny. Is my brother here, or is he on patrol right now? I came here for a reason and frankly it has nothing to do with you.”

Meredith looked intrigued as he put her writing utensil down and leaned the slightest bit forward. “What for?”

He rolled his eyes. “Didn’t I just say nothing to do with you? It’s a family issue. I’m an apostate, not some evil mage who’s going to corrupt one of your precious Templars.” He said very sarcastically, waving his hands while saying the last two words then crossed them again. “I just need to discuss something personal with my brother so answer the question. Simple yes or no. If the answer is yes, then tell me his route and how long ago he left.” 

She sat back up straight in her chair. “He is. He left around twenty minutes ago, just some a simple patrol through Hightown.” Meredith picked her quill up. “You know I could arrest you right now for being an apostate trespassing on Templar grounds and disrespecting me.”

Hawke uncrossed his arms and turned around, reaching for the door. “But you won’t.” He spoke confidentially as he opened it and left. He heard Meredith groan in frustration when he closed the door which was the highlight of his entire day.

He left as quick as he came in, the two Templars at the door not even trying to question him this time. Garrett started to walk. He memorized all the routes a while ago. It would be hard to commit some crimes at night if he didn’t. He started at where the route would end, knowing it would be easier to meet up with Carver than try to catch up. 

-

It took about thirty minutes for Hawke to meet up with his brother and whoever else was patrolling with him. He turned into an alley and heard grunting and swords clashing. He turned another corner and saw Carver and some other Templar that must’ve been jumped by five guys who must’ve had a hell of a grudge against Templars to have memorized one of their routes. 

Garrett hadn’t been noticed yet so took the moment to roll his sleeves up, ignoring the cold, and take his dagger and staff. He made a quick cut, not even flinching, then casted Chain Lightning. He’s used to the pain by now, using blood magic for a few years at this point. The cold sensation of blood being drained from his body mixed with the night’s air made him feel freezing, sweating slightly. Luckily the five men dropped dead the second they were hit, because he felt like a popsicle. 

Carver and the other Templar’s head whipped around to looked at Hawke. He didn’t look too great right now, still disheveled from crying over his now-dead mother, a little sweaty, and bleeding from his arm. He was just a bit of a mess. 

Carver let out a long sigh as Garrett smiled sheepishly and did a small wave. He turned to the other Templar. “Keep going, I’ll catch up once I deal with him.” Gesturing to Garrett. The other man just nodded. Of course he noticed Hawke’s obvious use of blood magic but he also knew way better than to even think of commenting on it, so he just kept walked past without another word. 

Hawke put his dagger and staff back away, rolling down his sleeves once again. “It’s uh.. been a while. How’s being a Templar treating you…?” He was the worst at hiding things, only being able to sound extremely awkward as he tried to avoid talking about what he came here for in the first place. 

“You only visit when you need something, just spit it out.” Carver said. “And why now? Could it not have waited until the morning when I’m not working? Or maybe never. Never would have been a great choice also.”

Garrett nervously ran a hand through his hair and exhaled through his nose. “I know I should come visit more, but I’m positive you rather me tell you this than Gamlen. It’s… you just want to hear this from me, alright?”

Carver walked closer to him, looking somewhat worried now. “Are you actually serious or is this some kind of joke you’re playing? I’m not in the mood for jokes, Garrett.” 

Garrett looked at him in the eyes. He couldn’t get it out. It was caught in his throat as he felt the blood dripping down his arm from his cut. He looked away from Carver, looking off to the side instead. “You know that one Templar who insisted there was some serial killer? Going after women? Everyone thought he was crazy and the killer wasn’t actually real, but he was right.” 

He felt tears stinging at his eyes now. “I took care of him, of course, but not before he got his last victim in. Completed what he aimed to do; some weird, crazy Frankenstein shit. He wanted to recreate his dead wife from body parts taken off of women he killed, and it just so happened that-..” he choked up, not even able to bring himself to finish the sentence. 

“That what? Garrett, what happened? Just tell me.” Carver said and walked closer, putting a hand on Garrett’s shoulder. 

Hawke jerked away from the touch, finally looking at him. He took a deep breath. “It was just a funny little coincidence that mother’s face looked exactly like his dead wife’s. I murdered the sick fuck and had to hold this… this fucking corpse that he put mother’s head and soul in.”

“And you want to know the worst part? Her final words were her telling me she was proud of me.” He clenched his fists. “You think I’d be happy finally hearing her say that, but no. I absolutely hated it. But hey, at least I had Gamlen to blame me for it. It’s almost like she never died!” He said with a laugh and smile, but both were pathetic and bittersweet as tears stream down his face. 

Carver’s previous cold and annoyed expression had softened. By now he just looked sad. He wasn’t crying or tearing up, being a Templar made him good at holding things in. Sure his mother dying made him feel devastated, but seeing his brother like that right in front of him made him feel even worse. He never saw Garrett anything but a snarky asshole, much less ever come close to crying. Even when their father and Bethany died Garrett didn’t cry. Carver has even seen him get stabbed in the neck and simply laugh it off after killing the man who did it.

Their mother was old so he knew her dying was coming eventually, but the sight in front of him was never something he expected to see. 

Carver could’ve left. He doubted Garrett would’ve been surprised if he did, their relationship has been horrible for years now, but he couldn’t bring himself to do it. Instead Carver dropped his sword to take out first aid materials most Templars carried with them. “Roll your sleeve up You’d have to be a blind fool to not notice the fact you’re getting blood everywhere and bleeding through your shirt.” 

Garrett stared at him dumbfounded. He was expecting Carver to maybe agree with Gamlen or at the very least even acknowledge anything he just said. Carver motioned for Garrett to hurry up as he held the injury kit, so Garrett did. 

He held his bleeding arm out and Carver began to take care of it, putting some type of cream on the cut itself- which stung like hell and made Garrett hiss in pain- then wrapped bandages around it. He was scolding Garret the entire time, saying “All of these look like you just let them sit there and didn’t even bother to clean them. How has this arm not become infected and fallen off completely? Aren’t you friends with that one mage healer in Darktown? I feel like I should quit being a Templar just to make sure you aren’t an idiot and die from an infection.”

Garrett rolled his eyes. “You sounds just like Aveline minus the empty threats to have me arrested if I don’t stared taking care of them” He teased, but at least he wasn’t crying anymore. “And what the hell did you put on my arm? That hurts worse than before. You suck at this.”

“It means it’s working to clean out anything that could cause an infection, you idiot.” Carver said as he finished wrapping the bandage, then proceeded to smack Garrett upside the head. “You suck at being a functioning adult.” 

“Ow!” Garret yelled as he flinched. “Ass! You grow two inches taller than me and suddenly you act like you’re the boss. I’m older so I’m the only one who gets to do this-“ and he flicked Carver between the eyes. “-around here!”

Carver grunted and glared at him for a moment, then sighed. “We’re acting like we did when we were children. What happened to us?”

Garrett looked away. “I don’t know.” He rolled up his sleeve. “I just… I wish I didn’t fuck up and actually saved Bethany. Maybe things would’ve turned out better if she was h-.”

“Don’t talk like that.” Carver cut him off. “Mother was an idiot to blame you. I know I used to blame you too, but that was stupid of me. If anything it was just as much as Mother’s fault as it was yours, and even mine. Gamlen blames you too but are you really going to listen to him? The man barely even knows how to save a single silver piece.” 

Garrett chuckled at his younger brother’s- although poor- attempt to cheer him up. “Go catch up with that other guy.” He grabbed Carver’s sword from the ground then handed it to him. “Aren’t you at work? Pretty irresponsible if you ask me.”

“Shut up you dolt.” Carver said as he took his sword, putting it back in its sheath. “Next time you decide to visit, try not to make it in the middle of the night while I’m working.”

Garrett smirked. “Hey, no promises.” 

“Ugh. You’re the worst. I’m leaving.” While he pretended to be annoyed, Carver couldnt hell but laugh. As he walked past Garrett he gave him a short hug, the awkward sibling hug when your parent is making you hug each other and apologize. He then let go and walked in the same direction the other Templar left in. 

Hawke watched him leave, then walked in the opposite direction with his hands in his pockets. When he got home around fifteen minutes later he walked right to his room and passed within seconds.


End file.
